


When Autumn Stole Spring's Kisses

by circusofmadness



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, M/M, and mew is a man resembling autumn, in which gulf is spring, kinda soulmate au as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness
Summary: That’s how they met again, after one whole year, because spring only comes once a year and when it ends, it takes all of its precious memories away and releases them to the sky, letting them forever linger in the air.The memories were never meant to come back, but spring was foolish enough to fall in love with a man resembling autumn. A man who would always forget him, when spring ends.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	When Autumn Stole Spring's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hewoo!~ i'm back!! after like 2 months i finally finished another mewgulf fanfic!! this one is a remake of an older kyuwook fic of mine that i have posted on asianfanfics under my penname there tao_madness (all my fics there are kyuwook and i've been ia there for quite some time). still i really like the universe i had created for that fic, so i thought it would be a cute idea to remake it with some twists as a mewgulf one!  
> hope you enjoy it!~
> 
> p.s. pay attention to the dates to not feel lost with the pace!

**_What autumn needs to survive is the reassurance that spring would always come to kiss its sadness away and colour its leaves back to life._ **

**_What spring needs to survive is autumn’s kisses when everything would turn cold and autumn’s soft breeze to wrap around it and keep it safe._ **

**_Spring and Autumn are existences that need each other to survive; no matter what._ **

(...)

_13/10/2019_

It was a cold autumn night and Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat was working like a maniac on his PhD thesis; his head spinning and underneath his eyes were dark, prominent eye bags that screamed of tiredness and sleep deprivation. He slowly took his myopia glasses off, rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply.

_“I miss you…”_

Mew’s own thoughts shocked him. _Who did he miss?_ For all he knew, he hasn’t had a lover in a long time; there was no reasonable way for him to miss anyone right now.

Yet, he felt empty; like the most important person in his life was missing. _And he was yearning for him. He needed him like he needed air._ He was missing someone, he had no recollection of. _And yet his heart ached._

Mew shook all those thoughts away as he put on his glasses back on and focused on his thesis once again; ignoring every unexplained feeling. He had no idea why he was feeling like this anyways.

(…)

_12/03/2020_

Gulf felt lost. He was kicked out again. It wasn’t the first time though. Every year he would go to his to his workplace, but they would always kick him out every year without fail. They always claimed that he disappears and reappears after one whole year as if nothing had happened. But Gulf never understood; never truly remembered disappearing, but he never dared to talk back and while looking down, he would always walk away.

Gulf doesn’t have a family or at least he does not remember having one. But surprisingly he never felt lonely in spring. He loved spring with his whole heart; feeling almost connected to it.

…

“Gulf! Oh my God, where have you been? It’s been almost a year!”

Mild, his best friend, exclaimed as he saw him. If you asked Gulf, he had no recollection of not coming to his best friend’s coffee shop for such a long time. But he did not protest (what could he say anyways?) and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“W-well, I guess time flies fast,” Gulf only managed to mumble before Mild interrupted him.

“What would you like me to treat you? Make it extra special, because I missed you…”

“A hot Americano is sufficient,” Gulf replied; a sweet, shy smile decorating his lips.

“You could have asked for anything and you went for a simple Americano? But, if that’s what you want…”

Mild said, before he turned his back to Gulf to prepare the coffee machine. Gulf didn’t have to wait long for his coffee to be ready, but at the exact time he was handed the still boiling hot Americano, someone crashed onto him, splashing the hot coffee against his white shirt and all over the other male.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Damn, I’m so clumsy. I’m going to pay for your coffee—”

In that moment their eyes met; deep, mysterious ones with a pair of big and sparkly ones and it felt as if they had known each other their whole lives.

“Don’t worry. It’s fine.” Gulf tried to reassure the other, who probably owned the most beautiful dark brown orbs, he had ever seen in his life.

“Do I know you? It feels like I know you from somewhere…”

The mysterious man asked Gulf, completely dumbfounded; his eyes locked with the beautiful, big, bambi ones.

“I-I don’t think so,” Gulf managed to mumble, his gaze shying away from the other’s intense gaze.

“Then I guess you just look familiar. Oh, and by the way, my name is Mew. Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat,” Mew said, extending his arm for Gulf to take.

“Gulf. Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong,” he only replied, taking the hand shyly and after shaking it softly, he let it go; thousands of memories and recollections intruding his mind.

That’s when Gulf remembered.

.

.

**_That’s how they met again, after one whole year, because spring only comes once a year and when it ends, it takes all of its precious memories away and releases them to the sky, letting them forever linger in the air._ **

**_The memories were never meant to come back, but spring was foolish enough to fall in love with a man resembling autumn. A man who would always forget him, when spring ends._ **

(…)

_20/04/2020_

Gulf woke up with a pair of strong and familiar arms wrapped around his waist, silky black strands of hair; softly tickling his neck and sound, steady breaths ghosting over his collarbone. Gulf loved all these sensations; they were heart-fluttering and full of love.

Shorty, Mew’s breathing became more vivid and strong, indicating his awakening and Gulf was quickly welcomed with warm, soft kisses decorating the soft skin of his nape.

“Good morning to you too, sleepyhead…” Gulf mumbled softly, while changing his position facing Mew and claiming his lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

It was one of those kisses that never got too passionate or heated; that stayed sweet, but always managed to take their breaths away and when it ended it would always make them lose track on time. Gulf giggled and Mew nuzzled their noses together.

“Don’t you have to work on your thesis today, Phi?” Gulf asked him.

“I do, but I can always postpone the work for some other day. I just want to spend the whole day here on bed with you…” Mew answered and proceeded to kiss Gulf’s nose playfully.

“You can’t do that— You have to work on it at least for a few hours every day. You know it’s not going to write itself!”

Mew pouted. He knew that Gulf was being the reasonable one here, but he was not having it.

“Don’t want to, when I can spend the rest of the day with you. You know you are my sweetest addiction.”

Gulf was used to Mew’s complete and utter cheesiness, but that did not stop him from chuckling at the sudden confession.

“You know you are mine too, but you have to do some research at least. I’m going to make us breakfast and in the midst I want you to have gotten up and ready to go to your uni’s library.”

Mew groaned like a five year old child and Gulf giggled at the elder male’s childishness, before he started heading to the kitchen.

…

The fried eggs were almost ready, once he felt a very familiar set of strong arms wrapping suggestively around his waist and the all too familiar pair of sinful lips working their way against the back of his neck and shoulders.

“I told you to get ready to go to uni… W-what are you doing?” Gulf tried to scold him, but the soft moans escaping his plush, chestnut-shaped lips and the slight tremble of his voice betrayed him.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Mew mumbled against Gulf’s soft skin, while biting it softly.

Gulf let out another breathless moan and turned off the heat of the stove. Mew smelled like autumn’s leaves and Gulf felt completely and utterly intoxicated; he wanted to get drunk on that smell.

“You smell like the most divine spring day,” Mew whispered into Gulf’s ear, before turning Gulf around in order to face him and kiss his lips in utmost desperation.

Gulf responded to the kiss immediately; almost instinctively, and started moving his lips against Mew’s rougher ones, letting him explore his cavern and taste his palate.

“You don’t only smell like spring, you _taste like it as well_ ,” Mew mumbled again, this time against Gulf’s lips, before nibbling at his lower lip, intruding into the sweet palate with his skillful tongue once again.

Mew’s lips slowly left Gulf’s rosy ones and started travelling against his neck and collarbone; licking and nibbling on their way, making Gulf’s head fall back, granting Mew more access as sweet moans escaped his lips.

“I want to make love to you all day long… smother you with so much love that you will forget how to breathe…”

Gulf gasped at Mew’s declaration.

“B-but..the t-thesis…” Gulf managed to mumble in between his moans and heavy breathing as Mew kept attacking his neck like a vampire begging for blood.

Mew bit hard on the skin before he whispered against it “It can wait… Let me take you to the bedroom my little prince…”

And with these words Gulf completely surrendered, letting himself fall forward and into Mew’s embrace; his face nuzzled into the crook of the elder’s neck. Mew lifted the younger’s legs and wrapped them around his waist; leading both of them to the bedroom. He carefully threw him on the bed and proceeded in slowly taking Gulf’s clothes off, revealing his gorgeous, slightly tan skin and once every article of clothing had found its way on the floor, he went on top of him, trapping his lean and slender body with his.

“ _God,_ I _adore_ you… I love you _so damn much_ …” Mew mumbled before attacking Gulf’s collarbone and torso; leaving open-mouthed, wet kisses and prominent, flashing red love marks on the tender skin.

Gulf’s body was shivering due to all the overwhelming sensations and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Mew’s back; bringing their bodies even closer. Mew kept kissing and sucking on the skin; _anywhere his lips could reach_ in a complete frenzy, savoring the younger’s sweet taste and sending shivers down his spine.

Their bodies, soon entwined, were rolling all over the bed and their lips were all over each other, trying to kiss every exposed part of their skin. They were like two halves completing each other; desperately needing each other to survive.

_Needy, passionate and erratic._

_Gulf, like spring, would treat Mew butterfly-like kisses and Mew, like autumn, would wrap the vulnerable body safely in his arms, just like autumn’s soft breeze._

.

.

**_Spring was foolish enough to believe that their love could last. He was foolish enough to think that he could keep on believing in this stupid fairytale with the man that resembled autumn._ **

(...)

_14/05/2020_

“I want pasta for dinner,” Mew declared in an almost childish manner.

Gulf, who was already in the kitchen preparing their dinner, let out a chuckle of pure amusement.

“I wanted to prepare something different today and here I have you begging for some pasta like a five year old child. We’ve had pasta enough times this week.”

Mew’s lips formed into the cutest pout and Gulf almost melted right then and there.

“Baby please….” Mew almost whined and proceeded in approaching Gulf; wrapping his arms around the younger’s back. He nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck; rubbing his nose against his nape, leaving soft kisses on the skin and inhaling the intoxicating smell of his gorgeous lover.

“Please, please…” Mew whispered against the skin and kept rubbing his nose against Gulf’s neck like a baby kitten.

“Okay, okay, you big baby… I’ll make you your pasta,” Gulf exclaimed in fake exasperation and turned around to playfully kiss the pouty lips in front of him, before proceeding in making their dinner.

(…)

_31/05/2020_

They were both sitting in the bathtub; filled with rose-aroma scented water. Gulf’s back was against Mew’s chest, his head resting in the crook of the elder male’s neck, while Mew had his arms protectively wrapped around Gulf’s stomach, keeping him close to his body.

“What’s on your mind, baby? You seem restless today…” Mew broke the silence.

Gulf only sighed and Mew tightened his grip.

“Okay, I have some days I can take off from uni and my PhD thesis in June. Let’s go somewhere! Where do you want to go?”

Gulf felt heaviness in his heart and did not respond.

“Don’t you want to go somewhere, babe? Hmm…like maybe Maldives?” Mew tried again, but Gulf remained silent.

Abruptly, the younger turned his body so that he could face Mew and kiss his lips in utmost desperation.

“We can talk about it later… I want you now…” Gulf mumbled against Mew’s lips, before engulfing them again with his own.

Their lips were battling against each other in a complete frenzy. Mew’s hands were already on Gulf’s slender waist, caressing it and kneading it softly; his nails drawing frustrated red lines on it and Gulf lowered himself on Mew’s already hardened length, engulfing his member with his hot tightness. His head fell back and he let out a breathless moan.

Mew was too taken aback by Gulf’s sudden, needy actions to react immediately, but soon he strengthened his grip on Gulf’s waist, in an attempt to help him set a steady pace, while kissing his nicely exposed neck. Gulf bouncing around on Mew’s length; moving his hips in circular motions in perfect synch with Mew’s thrusts.

“Mew, I love you _so freaking much— Please, never forget that—”_ He managed to mumble in between his moans and irregular thrusts.

Mew was already too far gone from all the intoxicating, overwhelming sensations to think rationally. His lips were travelling all over Gulf’s face; his forehead, his half-lidded eyes, his nose, his cheeks and chin, and collarbone, leaving open-mouthed kisses, while thrusting upwards, trying to find the sweet bundle of nerves that would make Gulf see stars.

Soon, they turned into moaning messes, until they both felt too close to their high, reaching their climax together.

“I love you so much, my little prince. How could I ever forget you, when I know that I’ll always have you by my side?” Mew whispered, while kissing Gulf’s nose playfully, their bodies still connected with each other.

Gulf did not respond and kissed Mew’s lips tenderly one more time.

.

.

**_Just like that spring went by, taking all its memories of happiness and love together with it. But still, spring hoped that the man resembling autumn would remember him._ **

(...)

_07/01/2021_

“Mew are you listening to me?” Boom exclaimed.

Mew came back to reality from spacing out.

“I’m sorry.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Boom asked him, worry apparent in his voice.

“I honestly don’t know. I feel like I’m forgetting something very important, but I cannot put my mind to it…”

“It may not be that important if you are forgetting about it…”

“No. I know it **_is_** important. I can feel it,” Mew declared in an almost desperate manner.

He knew he was missing the most precious thing in his life and he had no idea what it was.

.

.

**_The autumn-like man was supposed to completely forget about spring’s existence, but part of his heart was stuck with spring without even realizing it. So spring decided to leave him a gift._ **

(...)

_10/02/2021_

Mew was running around his apartment in complete and absolute distress. He was going to be late for his appointment with one of his professors for his PhD and he was freaking out in his attempt to not forget anything and make it on time. It was at this point when he took one of his research books, stumbled across his feet and fell down, dropping the heavy book alongside him. He let out a grunt of discomfort and a few curse words before he stood up, picking up the book with him; only for a small paper to fly out of its thick pages.

Mew initially planned to pay no attention to it and storm out of his apartment, but the splash of colour on it made him realize that it was not just a random paper, but a polaroid of some sort. He stooped and picked it up. The sight in front of him made him gasp. In the polaroid it was him and the most beautiful guy, he had ever laid his eyes upon, nuzzling their noses together; with ridiculous smiles plastered across their lips. Without realizing it tears started running down his face at the sudden revelation and the thousands of memories intruding his mind like the wildest of storms.

…

_Spring 2017. They met at a bar. Mew was there celebrating his bachelor’s graduation and Gulf had bumped absentmindedly on him. He fell in love at first sight._

_Spring 2018. They met at a bus station. Gulf had taken the wrong bus, was lost and was asking for directions. Mew felt instantly connected to the younger man and had asked for his phone number. They almost started dating immediately._

_Spring 2019. They met at a music shop. Mew was looking at the vinyl section and both of them had simultaneously picked the same Queen vinyl for ‘A Kind Of Magic’. They had both chuckled at each other. This time it was Gulf that made the first move and asked for them to exchange numbers and Mew was not one to turn down the offer._

_And finally, spring 2020. They met at a coffee shop. Mew had bumped accidentally onto Gulf, spilling his boiling hot Americano on his snow-white shirt. Mew instantly knew that he knew Gulf from somewhere and after a date or two they were too far gone._

…

Mew quickly turned the polaroid around only to see a few words written with Gulf’s signature, messy handwriting:

**_“Let’s meet again this upcoming spring, my love”_ **

And Mew broke down. In only a matter of a few minutes, Mew had completely forgotten about the PhD and the professor and the meeting and his mind was occupied with only one thing.

_‘Gulf…’_

A mere whisper.

.

.

**_And just like that spring came again. But this time, the autumn-like man remembered everything and spring thought that maybe fairytales do come true._ **

****

(...)

_07/03/2021_

Gulf was at the train station, looking at the timetable, trying to see when the next train to Siam arrives, when he saw an all too familiar man approaching him.

Gulf’s breath hitched in excitement.

“Do you know when the next train to Siam arrives?” The man resembling autumn asked him; a playful smile decorating his lips.

“I was wondering the same thing actually,” Gulf replied with an equally teasing smile on his lips.

Mew was about to say something, when Gulf extended his arm and said.

“I’m Gulf. Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong…”

Mew let out a soft chuckle and instead of taking his hand, he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer to him; making the younger man giggle in utmost infatuation.

“I know. I know everything, my love. Just kiss me,” Mew exclaimed and Gulf lost no time before he claimed his lips with his own.

This time there was no need to lose any time for introductions. They had this entire spring and all the ones that are to come to spend together anyways.

…

**Author's Note:**

> btw, i'm @kyuxingpetals on twitter!^-^


End file.
